


April 4th

by Scribbles97



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: April 4th, Fluff, Scott's Birthday, Thunderbirds are go 2015 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: It's Scott's birthday and a chance for him to relax.





	April 4th

For once Scott could truly relax. 

 

Not to say that he didn’t ever relax, but it was rare for his four brothers to all be on one place at one time with no risk or looming danger. 

 

Just the five of them. No rescues, no balls, no meetings. Five brothers in a field with absolutely nothing to disturb them. 

 

It was peaceful, despite Gordon and John’s good natured bickering, and Alan’s attempts at playing the guitar. It reminded Scott of the days when they had been kids, before they had scattered to the four corners of the country and then jumped into IR and the reality of adulthood before any of them were really ready. 

 

Colonel Casey had signed them off of duty for a week, insisting that they were far over due some down time. Once Grandma had heard of the offer, there had been no room for argument and the five of them had been packed off to the Gran Roca Ranch. 

They’d almost been sent home to Kansas, but each of their protests against the bitter cold weather of their true home had lead to a compromise -- A break in Australia, far enough away for relaxing, but close enough to the Island if they were suddenly needed. 

 

He had to admit, it was one of the best days they’d had in, perhaps, months. The one day of the year that he allowed himself a break from routine, no early morning jog at the crack of dawn, no healthy breakfast as he sat down with his pile of papers and began to work through them, and no refereeing brothers. 

April fourth, the one day of the year where he allowed himself to completely let go. 

 

“Hey Scott?” 

 

He didn’t look up from where he was leaning against his rolled up jacket, not needing to to know Gordon was grinning, 

 

“What year was it when Alan brought you a cake from that shop in the typhoon and slipped and landed face first in it?”

 

Opening one eye he shook his head, 

 

“We don’t speak of the year of the typhoon.”

 

“At least I remembered!” Alan uttered from across the campfire. 

 

Ahh yes, the long running tally of who forgot birthday’s the most. Scott wouldn’t get started, rescues and exhaustion had left more than enough birthdays forgotten. 

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Scott brushed them off with a wave of his hand, “I’m past celebrating birthdays.”

 

John scoffed, 

 

“You weren’t saying that this morning.”

 

He couldn’t deny it, they’d spoilt him all day, starting with a full cooked breakfast and not stopping with small surprises and gifts as the day had progressed. Most of it had been little things that wouldn’t mean much to anyone outside of the family wouldn’t appreciate or understand. 

 

Gordon sniggered, 

 

“I still don’t know how we’re going to fit all the candles on his cake!”

 

“Speaking of,” John nodded past Scott, making him shift to sit up as he looked to Virgil approaching. 

 

Scott had had enough birthdays in his life to know that the awkwardness experienced through the singing of Happy Birthday didn’t change with age. He’d gotten past trying to find  _ something _ to do during the song, accepting that he could do little more than simply sit and listen as the cake was presented to him. 

 

With a long breath he extinguished the candles, grateful there were far less than his actual age. As they always had, his brothers cheered, laughing and shouting over each other. He could only laugh with them as he looked to the cake, feeling truly like he could relax for the evening without a worry in the world. 


End file.
